Brooke Scott
|image = |caption = |fullname = |realname = |nicknames = |born = ???, Arcadia Bay, |died = |causeofdeath = |citizenship = American |family = |hair = Brown (pink highlights) |eyes = Brown |height = |weight = |occupation = Student at Blackwell Academy |allies = |affiliations = |firstapp = "Episode 1: Chrysalis" |lastapp = |voiceactor = Dani Knights (unconfirmed) |percapactor = }} Brooke Scott is a student attending Blackwell Academy. Biography "Chrysalis" Max Caulfield encounters Brooke in the halls of Blackwell, preoccupied with controlling her from her cell phone. Outside on campus, Brooke is still playing with her drone, piloting it around the main grounds. When Max approaches her, Brooke assumes Max wants to fly her drone. |-|I'd love to= Max feigns interest in aviation, citing her love for balloons and planes. Offended, Brooke remarks her drone is neither of those things. When she asked Max if she knew what a drone was, Max assumes it's a weapon. Disappointed in her answer, Brooke dismisses Max. |-|Is that legal?= Optionally, Max may ask Brooke if having a drone is legal and Brooke tells her no one on campus knows about her drone yet. Max asked if the drone was still considered a weapon of war. Irritated, Brook tells Max that she has been reading into one too many conspiracy sites and that the idea of a drone is "too complicated for her". Brooke dismisses Max and returns to playing with her drone. |-|Check Brooke's bag= rewinding time, Max spies Brooke's backpack and remarks that it's similar to Warren Graham's. Sticking out of Brooke's bag is the box for her drone, the Hifly evo B400. Approaching her, Brooke assumes Max wants to fly her drone. Responding in the affirmative, Max named the model Brooke was using and lists a drone's uses in aerial photography. Impressed by her answer, Brooke allows Max to play with the drone. Inside the Prescott Dormitory, Max approaches Brooke's bedroom door and notices a mathematical formula written on her board and wonders why her friend Warren isn't "all over" Brooke. "Out of Time" The following morning, Brooke has left her bedroom and is mingling in the hall of the girls dorm with Juliet Watson. The two are watching the video of Kate Marsh intoxicated at the Vortex Club party. Brooke states that she didn't think Kate was the type of person to do the things she was seeing in the video. Juliet hesitantly argues that they shouldn't be watching the video, but Brooke doesn't see a problem and believes everyone at school has already seen it. Approaching Brooke, Max asks her whether or not she saw the freak snowfall yesterday. Brooke admits that she was "riveted" by the snowfall, but not much else. Fishing more information, Max, admitting relatively naivety regarding science, asks if Brooke could explain how it happened. Brook explains that not even meteorologists could figure out why it happened, but believes Warren would have a better idea. She asks if Max had spoken with him at all, Max assures Brooke that she will. Sarcastically, Brooke calls Max "lucky" and figures that Warren would "manage to track her down". When Max runs into Warren outside of the girls dormitory, he asks her whether or not she wants to go to Newport with him to go see a film marathon. |-|Yes= Max accepts Warren's invitation, a fan of the Planet of the Apes films herself. Warren, happy that she is going with him, mentions that he has to tell Brooke that he's going to the marathon with Max instead. |-|No= Max decides to decline Warren's invitation, feeling that she couldn't concentrate on movies at the moment. Disappointed, but accepting, Warren accepts Max's answer and makes a joke about her being a "damn dirty human" (in reference to the quote "damn dirty ape") before saying he'd go himself. Before she leaves, however, Warren tells her that he plans on asking Brooke to go see the marathon with him instead and that he'd talk to her later. Later at school, Brooke is hanging out in the science lab with Michelle Grant and Warren. Approaching Brooke in the lab, Max notices that Brooke appears to pretend as though she's "not there" and isn't sure why. |-|Talk to Brooke (before helping Warren)= When the two speak, Brooke asks if Max was making "the daily rounds". Max asks her about her drone. A frustrated Brooke explains that Mrs. Grant "busted" her for flying her drone around the Blackwell Academy Parking Lot. The drone was likely taken from Brooke on account of Ms. Grant's campaign against surveillance around the school. Brooke argues that she wasn't spying on Warren's new car. Curious, Max asked if Brooke planted a on him. Deadpanned, Brooke mentions she borrowed the one Warren already put on Max before returning to the business of her phone. |-|Talk to Brooke (after helping Warren)= After helping Warren with his science project, Max approaches Brooke. Brooke greets Max and asks if she was making "the daily rounds". Max admits to helping Warren with his latest experiment. Sarcastic, Brooke says that Warren wanted a " assistant" to help him with his experiment so as not to feel threatened and Max came to his rescue. Max admits that helping people was "in her nature". Irritated, Brooke states that Warren ignores the experts around him and likely wouldn't ask her for help anyway. When approached about the subject again, Brooke declares she's more into robotics than chemistry. Brooke is present with most of the student body when Kate Marsh attempts or succeeds in her suicide at the top of girls dormitory. When Max freezes time, Brooke can be seen in the crowd with her arms up in front of her face and her face turned away from the moment when Kate jumped. "Chaos Theory" |-|Kate Dies= In the aftermath of Kate's death, Brooke is one of several students in the girl dormitory to change the message on her whiteboard. She replaces the mathematical equation with, "AVENGE KATE MARSH / brooke". |-|Save Kate= If Max was able to talk Kate down from the rooftop, Brooke leaves a comment on Max's Facebook page. She tells Max, "Watching you walk down with Kate was the greatest thing I've never seen in my life. Thank you". Like most of the girls in the dormitory, Brooke changed the message on her whiteboard, saying, "WE'LL WAIT FOR KATE! /brooke". |-|Jefferson Made Her Cry= If Mr. Jefferson is suspended for his involvement in Kate's successful or attempted suicide, a Facebook page supporting Jefferson is set up by his students. Brooke comments on the page, declaring, "Bring back Mr Jefferson!". Later, while Max is exploring the girls locker room in the Blackwell Academy Gym, Max finds a poster advertising the American Drive-in Theater. Max deduces that Brooke wants to go to the drive-in at Newberg with Warren. Alternate Timeline When Max prevents Chloe Price's father, William, from dying in a car accident, she alters the timeline of her present. In her new present, Brooke is still attending Blackwell Academy. On Max's way to Chloe's house, Brooke is sitting on the right side of the bus when it stops. She gets up from her seat and looks out one of the windows on Max's side to regard the sight of three dead lying on the beach. "Dark Room" "Polarized" Characteristics Personality Not unlike Alyssa Anderson, Brooke keeps mostly to herself. A student of science and math, Brooke appears to involve herself with people she regards as intelligent, especially on the word of friends. She is especially harsh to uninformed individuals who assume or question why she has a drone. One of Brooke's friends is Warren, who spoke highly of Max. Max assumes, because of their similar interests, that Brooke and Warren would be "perfect for each other". During a conversation with Alyssa, Alyssa will warn Max to be careful she doesn't make Brooke jealous with the time she spends with Warren. The following Max and Brooke's conversation in the dorm, Brooke is visibly passive-aggressive with Max whenever Warren is mentioned and around. Brooke's cold-shoulder behavior suggests that Brooke is jealous of Max's relationship with Warren because she has a crush or genuine feelings for Warren herself. Trivia *Brooke will not allow the player to use her drone unless they check her bag before speaking with her.Life is Strange 1 Chrysalis Flying Brooke's Drone *Written on the counter where Brooke is standing in the science lab is "Warren + Alyssa 2013" surrounded by a heart. The message, presumably written by Brooke herself, suggests that Warren and Alyssa may have been in a relationship, or that Alyssa herself is interested in Warren.Life Is Strange: "Episode 2: Out of Time" *In the leaked build of "Out of Time", Kate states that Brooke would make fun of her for not being an atheist.Life is Strange Episode 2 Beta. Kate and Daniel's missing scenes.Max: "Brooke is your friend, isn't she?" Kate: "You are clueless Max. Brooke makes fun of me for not being an atheist. Maybe I am now..." As this information was removed from the final release, it may be not be canon. Gallery Notes References Category:Life is Strange Category:Life is Strange Characters Category:Blackwell Academy Students